echo
by sakikkususen
Summary: They awake in a bed of golden flowers. / frisk
1. once upon a time

The Ruins begin quite pleasant, silence and walking dust among a splash of gold and green. The purple walls and purple floors and high, high ceilings do not intimidate them.

They are the stick-wielder; the bandage-wearer; the smile after a frown. Frisk prides themself on this, their can-too, will-do attitude. And while they do, indeed, stride among tangled wreaths of crisp yellow and patter across the purple path for a good while with great bravery for such a young child, they are not invincible.

The first bullet hits hardest.

* * *

 **a/n** so i just finished Undertale and wOW do i have a lot of things to write but i don't know when/if i'm going to upload whatever i write on it, so. have a garbage can of musings /falls over


	2. home

Frisk has never been unappreciative of moments spent in silence. They quite prefer them, the times passed in comfort with no need to speak, no need to verbalize. It is in their sealed lips, and the contented slant of their shoulders, lilted down in clear sign of disused motions associated with speech.

Other children have never seemed to understand the sentiment. But Toriel — she understands. From the first moment she holds the child's hand, she understands; a voice is not necessary to convey a message.

Frisk's arms are warm across her back, hands tight at her sides. She can feel the tears against her fur. "Do not worry about me, little one," the monster says, knelt among the blossoms.

Her hands caress the smooth petals with great love, and then the top of the fallen child's head. They are buried here, she knows, her second child, her second hope.

"Someone has to take care of these flowers."

* * *

 **a/n** welcome back to the trash ca n


	3. small shock

Absently, he clutches at the seam in his ribs, the split where the color of their soul seeps through his chalky fingers and puffy arctic coat. He's a skeleton, Frisk recalls distantly. He isn't supposed to bleed — isn't supposed to fall apart, rent under a child's blade.

The knife ( _about time_ , something dark hums), cold metal, falters in their grip. Marrow, it occurs to them. Would he have bone marrow? He would, wouldn't he. He is a skeleton, after all.

Bile rises in their throat. Sans' grin is too tight, too cold, the sweat beading across his browbone quick and sharp, like a hammered dulcimer under ten too many strikes.

"guess that's it, huh."

Their soul aches.

( _About time, about time_ , it crows. Again — again, Frisk wishes they knew how not to fear.)

"don't say i didn't warn you, kiddo," he says, and ducks away, dear brother's name between his teeth.

They awake in a bed of golden flowers.

* * *

 **a/n** tHIS CHAPTER GOT DELETED RANDOMLY I'M SCREAMING

also hi, welcome back, have an unexpected update as an apology


	4. she's playing piano

At first, it's as though the gaping tear in her chest doesn't quite register. And for a moment, it doesn't; Undyne winds up to strike again, spear gripped in a too-tight fist, temple streaked with nervous sweat.

But then, she buckles. Her knees collapse, too weak to support her own weight. In a flash, she's smiling again, confident — proud, in her effort, in her friends.

(They were once a friend — once one of her prides. Frisk steps just a bit closer, half-tempted to raise a hand to help her up.

They do not. It laughs, voice chilling — _And I thought YOU were the human one of us_.)

"By now…" Undyne starts, one hand held over the split in her chest, "By now, Alphys has called Asgore and told him to absorb the six human souls." Her grin is tight, wracked with pain, but still, she continues to speak.

"And with that power —"

She chokes out a laugh, shoulders tumbling to meet with her feet. There is a pile there — _dust_ — melting into the floor. Her face is streaked with tears.

"This world…"

A cough rebounds against the water. There is a light pattering sound, like sand panning through a sieve.

Frisk buries their face in their hands and runs.

* * *

 **a/n** i always liked Undyne.


End file.
